goodgameempirefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Alkatraz300/Alliances
I was in many alliances like SKYRIM669 Terra Nova II Neph Gladiators The Last Legion (current) I will not be revealing names, though you may search for the players on the game. If you don't have a problem with me saying your name, please tell me on the message wall. I started out in SKYRIM669, led by someone only 45 away from me. My friend was there too. We where the 2nd and 3rd highest level players out of that Level 1 alliance, the leader was barely online, and the other members were level 10>. I was promoted to Deputy along with everyone else, even though we were the most active players and the only 3 who donated to the Alliance Funds. However, the leader demoted me to War Marshal and then sent me a message saying it was a promotion! I was a little angry, though all the icons pretty much mean the player has the same rights. He then demoted to Treasurer, again saying it was a promotion. I kindly sent him a resignation letter, but only after declaring wars a little bit to have some revenge. I was searching for a new alliance when I found Terra Nova II, a level 5 alliance with a friendly deputy and members. I moved closer to the friendly huddle, putting me around 50 of all the members. The ironic thing was hat they were'nt part of the server war, but friends with K0N and at war with THE MISC. It turned out the deputy was the real leader, the actual leader technically being a part of Terra Nova, by their cluster of friends, roughly 50 down South of me. I was eventually kicked out for accidentally being the cause of a dimplomatic dispute, but me and the leader didn't go down on bad terms, him sending me food and me sending him Stone. I searched around, but no alliance was like Terra Nova II, until I felt as if I had reached an accomplishment not meant to be for 41 levels. I joined Knights of Neph. Under the protection of K0N I had a Stone skyrocket in my OP and a resource bonus on Charcoal. I then transferred to Neph Gladiators. However, the protection of Neph came with a price, the Server War. I was attacked twice by a Level 70 from the Fight Team. After that, I left and joined KINGSLAND for a few hours, but left the next morning. Now I'm on my current alliance, The Last Legion, a sub of Dream Legion. They were friendly, and I got honor attacking enemy alliances. Every alliance was a jewel in my time in the game, but I feel the Sparkling Gem was Neph, the Red Ruby SKYRIM, the Green Emerald Terra Nova II, and the Blue Jewel The Last Legion. I felt SKYRIM may have been led by an unreasonable person, but he was an inspiration to obtain my level today. Terra Nova II, you were great friends. I always felt this alliance was the best of my life, you all opened up to me with help and resources. I will miss your alliance greatly. I hope I can one day see you people again. I'm sorry I disappointed you. K0N, you were power. A big name in the game. And although I never understood the 0 in K0N, I'm sorry, I didn't feel like being given such great power with such little experience. I am grateful for the Portcullis and Murder Hole Package. I hope I may return to your side 39 levels later. The Last Legion, you were great. Category:Blog posts